Concerning a Woman Prisoner
by PaintedDragon
Summary: rating for now...may change...A Take on a DG cliche, primarily on a passage in Deuteronomy. rr, flames accepted
1. Warning and Disclaimers

Concerning Women Prisoners of War

_PaintedDragon___

A/N: hey guys! It's me your lovely PD. Yes, I know this story has a horrible name, but believe me, it's not a boring essay. Actually, it's a plot that came to me during seventh period theology. It's a take off on a D/G cliché. For those of you who are not Christian or Jewish, or are highly offended by the Christian/Jewish teachings, I suggest reading this at your own discretion. References to the Bible will be kept minimal, and preaching on the Catholic faith will be nonexistent. However, Moses, God, and Jesus will be mentioned once in a while. If a chapter comes along and it contains many controversial religious ideas, I will have a warning. So please, my dear readers, after reading this, I do hope you stick around to read what should be a great story! I'll be waiting for your reviews/flames~PD

Disclaimer: I do not own, nor do I claim to own any of the characters mentioned in this story. I do, however, own (very slightly) the idea.


	2. Capture

Concerning Women Prisoners of War

_PaintedDragon_

A/N: All disclaimers and warnings apply

Chapter 1

_            When The Lord your God gives you victory in battle and you take the prisoners, you may see among them a beautiful woman that you like and want to marry. Take her to your home, where she will shave her head, cut her fingernails, and change her clothes. She is to stay in your house for a month and mourn her parents; after that you may marry her. ~ Deuteronomy 21:10-14_

            Ginny Weasley, Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Padma Patil, Hannah Abbot, and Luna Lovegood huddled close together in the darkened closet. Deatheaters stormed the school, and now the four of them were trying to escape imprisonment. They had won this time; unfortunately, it had to be the time her brother and his friends were gone on Christmas Holiday. 

            The sound of heavy boots went past the door and stopped. The four stopped breathing.

            "Nott, did you check this door yet?" came the voice of a familiar classmate.

            "Yeah, I think so. It's not like you'll find much booty there, Malfoy," came a lazy voice.

            "And you wonder why I'm at a higher standing than you are," Malfoy drawled as he opened the door. The five gasped and huddled even closer together.

            "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" Malfoy's deep voice drawled out. Hannah gave a small squeak as Rodger Davies grabbed her by the arm and pulled her up.

            "It seems," he said looking at Malfoy, "That we have our booty, Draco."

            "Newsflash, Davies, you're brain isn't in your pants," said an exasperated voice behind Davies. Blaise Zabani stood between her younger brother, Adrian and Crabbe. 

            "You keep forgetting, Zabani, of The Rule," Roger said turning towards her.

            "What rule, Davies? There's about a thousand we have to follow," Blaise's eyes flashed with anger.

            "Blaise, _darling, you seem to forget a little rule we have about women prisoners of war, one that should be put into practice with YOU!" Rodger's eyes flashed with rage._

            "HEY! Break it up you two!" said a handsome young man with dark hair in the corner. He was standing in a corner with his arms crossed with two other handsome young men.

            "You know, we're getting sick and tired of hearing the two of you go at it like cats and dogs. Blaise, ignore Davies. The lack of blood flow to his head caused him some major brain damage. Davies, keep you trap shut! Malfoy, Zabani, and Nott take those six and tie them up. Well let our master decide their fate," he said. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            The young Deatheaters did as their leader told them, and as predicted, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named rewarded them greatly. The treasure was divided up amongst the six equally (Under the supervision of the handsome dark haired man) and five out of the six girls were thrown into prison. Rodger Davies was granted the request of wishing to marry Hannah Abbot. A week dragged by, and finally the fate of the other five was decided.

            Ginny was trying to comfort Lavender when the gate to their dank dark cell was opened. In walked five of the Deatheaters that had captured them and Wormtail. 

            "You're right, Nott, these are beautiful girls," Wormtail said leering at Padma. She gave him a disgusted look and moved away from him.

            "They're ours, Wormtail," Malfoy said stonily, crossing his arms. Wormtail unrolled a scroll of parchment and cleared his throat.

            "Padma Patil, you have been granted a lifetime of sexual servitude to one Adrian Black," he read. Padma burst into sobs as she was torn away from her sister. Ginny felt that Padma was getting off lucky; the rules stated clearly that anyone who was forced into sexual servitude must be given up freely in the event her master tired of her.

            "Luna Lovegood, you have been granted marriage to Vincent Crabbe," Luna slowly got up and walked towards Crabbe. Ginny knew her long enough to know she was crying inside.

            "Parvati Patil, you have been granted marriage to William Nott," William held out his hand, which Parvati refused to take. Roughly he grabbed her wrist and pulled her up.

            "Lavender Brown, you have been granted lifetime servitude to Hayden Black," The handsome dark haired man took Lavender's wrist and pulled her up as Lavender let out a strange noise between a sob and a scream. Ginny jumped up after her friend, but Wormtail held her back. Lifetime servitude meant that she may be bought by others…Lavender was not safe!

            "Virginia Weasley, you are granted marriage to one Draco Malfoy," and with that, Wormtail rolled up his scroll and left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: So what did you think? Yes I know it was short, but the chapters will get longer. Please, help out a poor struggling Fanfic writer and read/review, flames are welcome.

~PD


	3. Ritual

Concerning Women Prisoners of War

_Painted Dragon_

A/N:  all standard disclaimers and warnings apply. Hope you guys enjoy the second chapter…

Chapter 2

My life as a Prisoner

            _When The Lord your God gives you victory in battle and you take the prisoners, you may see among them a beautiful woman that you like and want to marry. Take her to your home, where she will shave her head, cut her fingernails, and change her clothes. She is to stay in your house for a month and mourn her parents; after that you may marry her. ~ Deuteronomy 21:10-14_

            Upon the announcement of her engagement to Draco Malfoy, Ginny was taken by two guards and brought to Malfoy's chambers. She was thrown into the dark room and was told to wait for her fiancée. In the dark solitude of the room Ginny began to sob. She had no clue where she was at; she wanted to be home with her brothers and her friends. Becoming his wife meant that she was no longer on friendly terms with her living family members. Oh Lord, save her!

            She rocked back and forth trying to comfort herself, sobs racking her body. She was only seventeen, not old enough to be married. She wished she was a muggle; the rules in Deuteronomy no longer applied to muggles. 

            The door opened, and she her someone mutter something. The next thing she knew, she was bathed in light. She looked up and saw her new fiancée standing in the doorway with a stony expression. She let out another sob as the reality of the situation began to sink in. She was to be his forever, or at least until he was bored with her. Then she was to be cast aside, no one ever wanting her again.

            "Come with me," he said, not moving from his spot in the doorway. Slowly, Ginny stood up. The marble was cold under her bare feet. She tried valiantly to hide her sobs as she moved towards him, yet she could taste the salty hotness of her tears running down her cheeks.

            "Stop crying," he commanded. She nodded and tried to obey his command. He led her to his private bathroom, and told her to wait there. She obliged and he left the room. Dazed, Ginny looked in the mirror, and she felt her heart break. She felt as if she just came from the Chamber. Her hair was dirty, as was her face. Her school robes were tattered and torn more so than usual.

            "Goodbye," she whispered. Malfoy re-entered the room, carrying new, clean robes, a pair of scissors, and nail clippers. He set them down and closed the door. Walking over to the bath he turned on the taps and the gigantic pool began to quickly fill up with water. He turned another tap and the bath filled with large pearly bubbles that smelled of sandalwood. He turned towards her.

            "Arms out," he said. 

            "I thought a maid does this," she said defiantly. His face kept the stony expression.

            "That's not the tradition, Weasley, now, arms out!" his voice got an icy edge. Reluctantly, she obliged. He removed her student's robe and tossed it aside. Next, he removed her vest. He expertly unbuttoned her shirt and removed her tie. Quietly he finished disrobing her, and as he gathered her clothing, she tried in vain to cover herself up.

            "I suggest you don't do that, Weasley," He said softly as he came back to her. Avoiding his eyes, she shook her head. Even though she was to be married to him, she still felt ashamed of herself. Her mother constantly told her that a man should never see her body.

            "But what would you do when you…consummate your marriage?" she would ask.

            "That's why you keep the lights off, Gin," Fred would laugh as he and George ran from their yelling mother 

            "Weasley I mean it, stop," Malfoy said firmly, as he forced her arms away from her. She whimpered as she tried to turn away from him.

            "It's useless, Weasel. In thirty days, I will be your husband, so I may as well get used to you now," He said in a bored voice. She looked up at him scared. He sighed and he went to turn off the taps.

            "I don't want to do this," she whispered. He turned around, the stony expression being replaced with a mix of exasperation and relief.

            "I don't either, but we have to, it's the law. I'm barely eighteen and I get stuck marrying the sister of the biggest prat in school," he said walking back towards her. He placed his hands on either of her shoulders and steered her towards the warm bath.

            "No, I had the choice of you and Bulstrode. Quite frankly, you're ravishing next to that cow," He said sardonically. 

            "What about Parkinson?" Ginny was now interested in the bit of gossip she was getting.

            "She's in love with my father," he said bitterly, "I caught them together a few months ago, and that was the end of my relationship with her."

            "That would explain why she was always hanging on to you," Realization dawned in her voice.

            "Nothing gets by you does it Weasley? Now, drop the subject," he said as she stepped into the tub. She stayed silent for a few minutes as Malfoy started the ritual cleansing and prayers. When he finished muttering the last prayer, Ginny spoke up again.

            "Will I be able to finish school?" she asked softly. Her tumultuous life was affecting her again.

            "I have no idea. I need to finish my studies as well and it's not like we can go back there, so I guess we'll just have to see," he answered. There was no emotion in his voice when he talked.

            "What about my family?" she probed, her voice quivering.

            "Well, an owl has been sent to them, stating your position. You'll have one month to mourn the loss of your family. After that, I'll be your family," again he showed no emotion.

            "Will I be able to talk to them?" against her will, she began to cry.

            "For the first month, yes; then after that, I reckon you can never speak to them again," Tears flowed down her cheeks as Malfoy gave her the news. She wanted to go home, right now. Silently she cried as he finished purifying her. Afterwards, he dried her off and dressed her in designer clothes. Then, he placed a towel around her shoulders and picked up the scissors and began to cut her long tomato red hair. After the mass had been cut, he picked up a razor and shaved off what was left. Finally, He picked up the nail trimmers and clipped off her long nails. 

            Thus he led her to the bedroom where he stood her in front of a full length mirror.

            "This is my prospective bride. I have striped her of her garments and cleansed her in order to purify her from her past days. I removed her nails and hair, as to remove her from her family. I have clothed her in garments from my family, and when her mourning period is over, I shall make her my bride, all in the name of the Lord, my God, Amen," he prayed. It was Ginny's turn to say the prayer which will seal the deal. She opened her mouth, but no words came out. So, instead, she turned and ran. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: There you have it, the second installment of Concerning…of War. Yes, Draco's a little OOC, but next chapter he'll be back to normal…for now. Major props to my awesome reviewers, ya'll rock! Pls, continue r/r…cookies to all who do! ;oP. ~PD

**MydogBelle****: Thanks! I'm glad you like my inspiration. I was kinda unsure about it, but now I feel a little more confident!**

**loony-luna32****: Thank you so much! I'm going to try to get these chapters out asap. I have a lot going on, but the next few chapters will be out by today, I hope.**

**Echo256:** thanks, I will! ;)

**Beauty Eclipsed**: I'm glad you like my story! The whole cliché is Ginny being forced to marry Draco. I've read quite a few of them, and there are plenty of good ideas and just some plain crappy ideas. Hopefully this one won't be as bad! ;o)

**sweetie_32:** never fear, chapter 2 is here! And chapters 3 &4 (possibly #5) will be out by today.

**draco**** is a cutie: major props for the compliment! Chap 2 is here!**

**Nutsaboutremus****: thank you for your compliment. I hope you'll like this one as well!**


	4. Runaway

Concerning Women Prisoners of War

PaintedDragon

A/N: all standards disclaimers apply, as do warnings. 

Chapter 3

Runaway

            _When The Lord your God gives you victory in battle and you take the prisoners, you may see among them a beautiful woman that you like and want to marry. Take her to your home, where she will shave her head, cut her fingernails, and change her clothes. She is to stay in your house for a month and mourn her parents; after that you may marry her. ~ Deuteronomy 21:10-14_

            Ginny ran from her capture as fast as her legs could carry her. The castle she was in was so dark and ominous, and she had no clue where she was at. She ran down this hallway, sprinted down that corridor. She turned right at one corner and left at another. Some hallways were twisted and winding. Others were straight and narrow. She had to get away from him; she had to get away from her doom. If she ran just a little bit longer, maybe she'll be able to escape. Maybe she could go home. _But it's no use_ she thought, _ your__ family no longer owns you._

             She forgot how long she had been running, but finally, she stopped at the darkened dead end of a hallway.

            She doubled over, trying hard to catch her breath. She took a couple deep breaths, and soon, her wheezing stopped. She took one more deep breath and her labored breathing stopped all together.

            "Weasley, is that you?" said a familiar voice. She looked up and glared at the owner.

            "My, my, my, Mr. Flint, what an unpleasant surprise," she said in a dead panned voice. Flint was in Percy's class, but he preferred to pick on her, Fred, and George. He twisted his almost ogre-like face into what seemed to be a sneer.

            "I see you're still the same little conniving brat with a smart mouth," He stuck his face next to hers. Ginny wrinkled her nose at his bad breath.

            "Ever hear of that new thing called 'brushing your teeth', Flint? It's quite brilliant, honestly. You see there's this little brush that you can put in your mouth, and there's this mint paste that goes on it.  What you do is, you take this paste, which is usually bought in a tube, and you put it on the brush. Then, you put the brush in your mouth and you run it over your teeth for a few minutes. Then you spit out the paste and volia`, clean teeth!" her voice drenched in sarcasm.  

            "You better watch it Weasley, or else one day, that enticing little mouth of yours will get you into trouble," He leaned in even closer. Her palms began to sweat. _Oh God, no, please, get him away from me! Her mind screamed. He forcefully placed his mouth on hers, and pinned her against the wall. She tried hard to control her gag reflux as he forced his tongue into her mouth. She struggled against him, but that only increased his strength._

            "Get off me, you disgusting ogre!" she screamed as he moved his mouth off of hers and began to kiss her neck. _God, save me from him. Make him go away. Somebody help me!_ Her thoughts begged.

            "Get off of her, Flint," Ginny could swear she heard the _Hallelujah Chorus_ play when she heard Malfoy's voice. Flint picked his head up slightly.

            "Malfoy, leave me alone, I'm busy," he said over his shoulder. Flint's left ear was perfectly angled towards Ginny. Taking the initiative, Ginny leaned over and bit down on Flint's ear. Flint screamed and pulled back, ultimately ripping out a chunk of his ear. Ginny, completely grossed out at her actions, spit out the tiny chunk of ear, then vomited. 

            "You twatting bitch," he cried, making for Ginny, pulling out his wand, "I'll make you pay for that!" He raised his wand, ready to curse her.

            "I would put that down, if I were you," Draco hissed. Ginny did see or hear much more, for her stomach began to heave again. Her body temperature rose a good five degrees, and the room was spinning. She leaned her head against the cool wall, which made her feel better for about two seconds. Bile rose to her mouth, and her heaving stomach began to contract more violently. The dry heaves were painful; she just wished something would come up. Finally, she retched, and her temperature went back down.

            Completely worn out, she slumped against the wall. The cold sweat on her body made her shiver as the stale castle air hit her.

            "Come on," Malfoy said gruffly, helping her up. He supported her limp body as they walked back to his chambers. Once they entered his chambers, he opened the door and walked her to the bed. He sat her down and left for a few moments. While he was gone, Ginny thought of the day's events. 

            It was hard to believe just a few short hours ago she was a prisoner. Now, she was being forced to marry one of the richest men in all of history, just because of some stupid law written over a million years ago! 

            A lump began to form in the throat again as she thought of her parents. It was because of her parents that she didn't recite the prayer. For a brief moment, she thought that if she didn't say anything, he might release her. But something inside of her clicked. It was too late to go back to her family. He had stripped her of her family, of her friends, of her life. She tried to escape it, but now, she had no choice. If she didn't commit to him, her life would be over. 

            Suddenly, a revelation dawned on her. It was God's will for her to do this. If she married a Deatheater, she could protect her family! A surge of determination ran over her body as Malfoy re-entered the room.

            "Here, drink this," he said gruffly, thrusting a cup of something under her nose.

            "What is it?" she asked, taking it.

            "Pepper-Up Potion," he answered shortly. Ginny shrugged and lifted the cup to her lips. She drank down the peppery potion quickly and immediately felt a lot better.

            "Thank you," she whispered. Malfoy, whom had been leaning against the wall, cradling his head, hit the walk.

            "Why in the bloody hell did you run off, Weasley? God, you're just like the rest of your pathetic family, thick as pig shit! I mean, anybody with half a damn brain would realize that there are inbred degenerate nutters like Flint running around! What do you have to say for yourself?" he yelled.

            "I wasn't sure if I was ready or not," she answered simply. She looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. The rage etched on Malfoy's face disappeared, and he lifted an eyebrow.

            "You mean to tell me that you ran off in an unfamiliar castle just so you could _think about whether or not you were ready to get married?" he asked flatly. Ginny began to swing her legs over the edge of the bed, just like a five year old child._

            "Uh huh," she answered, still keeping her childlike innocence in tact. She was having fun incensing his anger. It reminded her of the time back in fourth year she cursed the arrogant bastard. She smiled slightly at the memory.

            "You think this is funny, Weasley? Don't you know that you could've been killed by a miscellaneous booby trap set up around the castle that only people who know the castle could avoid? Obviously you don't because you grew up in a garden shed and the only other castle you were in was Hogwarts. This isn't like Hogwarts, Weasel; there are hidden booby traps everywhere!" Malfoy raved, his pale face splotched with red.

            "Malfoy, you're wrong," she said standing up and wandering over to the mirror. The look on his face was classic. He had obviously never been told he was wrong before.

            "You see, at home, I have to deal with Fred, George and all of their little joke shop experiments, Charlie and all of his Quidditch and dragon equipment. Bill has all of those ancient Egyptian curses under his belt, so he'll charm the house whenever he feels like it, which by the way, isn't a garden shed, but a nicely rebuilt two story Dutch farm house, compliments of the twins. Then there was Percy, who would lecture you about the importance of diligence, hard work, and Mr. Barty Crouch. You want to talk about lethal, you try staying awake during a three hour sermon on cauldron thickness. Finally there was Ron…well; Ron was more scared of me than anyone else. I take after the twins, maybe even twice as bad," Ginny almost giggled at Malfoy's slack jaw.

            "And then at Hogwarts, I had to deal with Peeves, Pansy, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, Goyle's face, and you, the amazing bouncing inbred ferret," Ginny smirked at Malfoy's disgust.

            "You can talk?' was all he said. She nodded, unabashed by his comment.

            "Listen, I am willing to make my commitment to you now. Can we just get this over with," She asked. Malfoy snapped back into his stony faced demeanor and nodded.

            "You do realize that with the spoken contract, you are allowing me to punish you in any way I wish until the day of our marriage if you conduct any sort of misdemeanor?" he asked seriously. She nodded.

            "And you realize I will have to punish you for you're running away?" Again, she nodded.

            "I, Draco Malfoy…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Man, that was tough! I was trying to keep all of the characters in character, but it was so difficult! The next one should be easier…pls, r/r…thanks! ~PD


	5. Reality of Hell

Concerning Women Prisoners of War

_Painted Dragon_

A/N:  all standard disclaimers and warnings apply. Sorry bout the delay, I had a hectic couple of weeks. A lil warning, language gets a bit fierce in this one, so beware. Now, on with the show!!

Chapter 4

The Reality of Hell

            _When The Lord your God gives you victory in battle and you take the prisoners, you may see among them a beautiful woman that you like and want to marry. Take her to your home, where she will shave her head, cut her fingernails, and change her clothes. She is to stay in your house for a month and mourn her parents; after that you may marry her. ~ Deuteronomy 21:10-14_

            For Ginny Weasley, the next two weeks of her life was hell. Malfoy went back to his old games, ordering her around, making her do repulsive serventile acts possible. She cleaned out the chamber pots of prisoners, with her own toothbrush. The first day of this disgusting chore, the smell affected her so badly that she vomited. Malfoy forced her to clean that up as well, but she was forced to use a bucket and brush. Cleaning Spells were not allowed to be used; everything was to be done by hand, something Ginny was not accustomed to. 

            After cleaning up other people's fecal matter, Ginny was sent to the bed chambers of Serverus Snape and Wormtail, were she was to help bathe the two men. Many a time Wormtail tried to seduce her, and many a time she flatly refused. This usually resulted in her getting being beaten severely and occasionally raped. She would never tell Malfoy, however, for she knew he would do nothing about it. She was only a lowly servant, sent to fulfill the wishes of the men she worked for. It was her just punishment, but deep down, she wanted to tear them man from limb to fucking limb.

             Her only saving grace was Professor Snape. He insisted that he was perfectly capable of bathing himself. However, she was to do his laundry, and help him wash his back. When she was through, he would dismiss her to her chambers, where she would wash Malfoy's clothes. Then she would eat dinner with him, and go to sleep on the cot set up next to his bed.

            She was given a break on Sunday's, when she would meet with Mrs. Malfoy to plan for her wedding. Ginny felt broken, jaded even; but somewhere, deep down, the fire inside her was burning. It was only to be a matter of time before she snapped; soon, her temper would rise to a raging inferno, and burn all that were in her way.

            It was Friday, three weeks into her initial servitude. She had yet to hear anything from her parents, and she was to be married in a week's time. She had just finished bathing Wormtail, where she was beaten and raped again, and was on her way back to her chambers. Snape had returned to Hogwarts earlier that week, due to the Christmas holiday officially ending.

            Ginny limped into Malfoy's chambers, to start cleaning his room. Her left hip felt broken, but she was unable to tell for sure. She would ignore it and keep pressing on, while just keeping hope that her hip would heal in time.

            Heaving a great sigh, she lit all the lanterns in the darkened room. Afterwards, she proceeded to wash the floors, wash Malfoy's clothes, and polish the woodwork. Slowly making herself around the room, Ginny polished the furniture. She got to Malfoy's armoire, and slowly polished the ornate piece of furniture. Her hand hesitated for a second on the middle drawer, and an irresistible urge came over her to open it. She put down her rag and slowly opened the drawer. There were few clothes in the thing, and to the untrained eye, one would not notice anything suspicious. However, Ginny had many brothers, and she could spot a false bottom when she saw one. Quickly removing the clothes from the drawer, she pressed down on one end of the drawer, and lifted the board that popped up. Placing the board next to her, she peered into the drawer. Inside the false bottom were plenty of dirty magazines, certain things that could be considered illegal, and several envelopes addressed to her. 

            Ginny grabbed the envelopes, and quickly replaced the board and clothes. She sat down next to the armoire, and opened the first envelope and began to read. It was a letter from Ron and the twins! She giggled at Ron's threats to kill Malfoy and make it look like an accident, and the twins attempt to make her feel better by offering to help. A lump formed in her throat as she read the heartfelt letter from her parents telling her that they'll always love her.

            The most empowering letter was from her eldest brothers, Charlie and Bill. Instead of telling her that they would always love her (even though they would) or offering to kill Malfoy, they gave her advice on her new marriage. They told her that she was, is, and always will be a Weasley, no matter whom she marries. They also made mention that since she is a Weasley she is to act like one, no matter the circumstances. 

'_You are a powerful woman, Ginny,' wrote Charlie, '__and you are not to be pushed around by any man, even if he is the man you married. You are the one who runs the house. _Make mom proud._'_

Upon reading her brother's letter, the tiny, dying flame that was once the tempest called 'The Weasley Temper', slowly began to rekindle. It would only be a matter of time when her temper would become the raging inferno that it once was.

Ginny was so absorbed into her reading that she did not notice the time, nor did she notice Malfoy entering the room. She was rudely snapped out of her reverie when the letters that she held was snatched from her hands.

            "What the hell are you doing?" Malfoy hissed, rage contorting his face. Ginny avoided his gaze.

            "I was reading the letters you kept from me, "she said quietly.

            "Who told you, you could read these?" he yelled. Ginny didn't give an answer.

            "God Dammit, Weasley, answer the fucking question!" Malfoy screamed. Suddenly, something in Ginny snapped. 

            "Don't use that language!" she said quietly, lifting her head up.

            "What language? You mean my swear words? Fuck, fuck, fuck, shit whore, bastard!" he taunted.  The string of obscenities continued, and the rage inside of her busted. She stood up slowly.

            "Shut your bloody mouth Malfoy!" she screamed. He stopped.

            "What did you just say to me, girl?" he hissed.

            "I said shut your bloody mouth. You sound like a damn sailor, and I won't allow sailors in my household!" Ginny stood up straight and lifted her chin defiantly. The imitation of her mother threw Malfoy off base for a moment, but a deathly calm washed over his face. 

            "It's not your household yet, Weasley. As of right now, you are still my servant," Malfoy had a chilling calm in his voice.

            "How many bloody times must you remind me?" she whispered.

            "And you're a defiant servant at that!" Malfoy continued, "I do not allow disobedience with my slaves." He hit her, hard, on the mouth. He bottom lip busted open and blood poured out. The fire within Ginny exploded again, this time stronger than ever before.

            "I…am…not…your…SLAVE!" she screamed, tackling him. She ignored the pain in her hip as she made the swift move. She began to beat on him; her mind was so fuzzy with rage. 

            "I am your fiancée! I am not a worthless being, I am a human! Quit telling me how worthless I am, quit pointing out I am below you, quit making me feel like flubberworm poop!" She screamed, as she hit him. Malfoy grabbed her hands, and rolled over, pinning her underneath him.

            "Who said you were worthless?" he demanded. Ginny screamed in rage, trying to hit him.

            "Answer me, Virginia," he demanded again, his voice once more, calm. Ginny stopped her struggles momentarily.

            "You did, now let me go!" she yelled, trying to wrench her wrists out of his grasp.

            "I have never said you were worthless," his voice was gently calm, "Not even at school. The only thing I did was tell you that you're poor and a disgrace to wizardry."

            "Liar!" she screamed.

            "Flattery won't get you anywhere," came the sardonic reply, "Please, Virginia, tell me, who said you were worthless?" his voice was louder this time, and more demanding at that. She screamed again, half out of rage and half out of pain as her left hip collided into his during her struggle. The right sleeve on her servants robe fell down her arm as she tried to hit him, exposing all her bruises.  

            Malfoy grabbed her arm, and lifted it up for a better look. He grabbed her other arm and saw the bruises there as well. Rage contorted his face once again as he lifted her up violently and pulled her into the well lit bathroom. Ginny cried out in pain from her injured hip.

            "Strip!" he demanded as they got into the bathroom. She shook her head.

            "I said strip!" he screamed, a vein popping out on his forehead. Reluctantly she reached for the sash on her servant's robe, which was a grey version of a Japanese kimono. She untied the bow, and her robe fell open. She shed her robe, and stood there in her underwear, in front of Malfoy.

            "Completely," he demanded, calming down a bit. Glowering at him, she removed the rest of her clothing. His face became clear and smooth as he walked around her, inspecting her body carefully. She couldn't help but feel a bit self conscious as his eyes roamed over every inch of her bruised and battered body. A cool hand was placed on her warm, tender hip, and she winced. Malfoy stood in front of her again, this time a bit closer, his hand still on his hip.

            "Were you a virgin before you came here, Virginia?" he asked gently. She looked him in the eye and sneered.

            "That's a private question," she snapped. His right hand slid down towards the inside of her thigh.

            "I'm serious Virginia, give me a truthful answer," he said softly. She couldn't tell him the truth .If she did, she could be deemed unclean.

            "Yes, I was," she whispered. She gasped as his hand went higher, and did something that only a married couple was supposed to do.

            "Who defiled you," he hissed, angry once again. He removed his hand from between her legs and clenched that hand into a fist. However, he stayed close to her, almost as if he could protect her body.

            "I…I…I…I'm sorry," she stammered. Her temper broke again, turning her into a stammering wimp. To see that she displeased him after his gentleness with her suddenly upset her.

            "Did you lie to me, Weasley?" he asked, confusion replacing his anger. She couldn't answer; she didn't know what to say.

            "You weren't a virgin?' he asked quietly. She shook her head out of shame. She was unclean for him, unworthy of his touch!

            "Did somebody here touch you against your will, Virginia?" again, he was gentle with her, but firm. This time she looked him in the eye.

            "Yeah, someone did," her words were cold. His jaw tightened, along with his grip on her.

            "Who, who did this to you?" he demanded. Again, he was angry, but this time, she didn't care.

            "You," she snapped. It wasn't true; Malfoy was never cruel to her. The first time he hit her was tonight.

            "I never would hurt you like this, ever! Who did it?" His grip tightened on her hip and she cried out. For the first time her life, she saw tears roll down Malfoy's cheeks.

            "Wormtail," she whispered in awe of his emotion. He took a deep breath and backed away from her. Letting out a scream, he punched the wall, breaking the linoleum on the bathroom walls and slicing open Malfoy's hand. Ginny swore she heard bones cracking.

            "You are mine," he spat out through clenched teeth, tears running down his cheeks, "Do you understand me? You are mine! No one is to touch you but me! If they do, you are to tell me! Is that understood?" He was shaking with rage. She nodded. He let go of her and sat on the toilet, his head in his hands.

            "Bathe and go to sleep. I'll heal you in the morning." He said, holding back sobs. She obliged, and took a bath. She watched him cry while she dressed. She walked back over to the bath, and ran the water.

            She went over to Malfoy, and placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked up, tears shining on his cheeks.

            "Get up," she demanded, pulling him up by the shoulder. Slowly, she began to undress him, a look of concentration on her face.

            "What are you doing?" he asked his voice thick from crying.

            "Undressing you for your bath, that's what," came her brisk reply. He reached to stop her, but she swatted his hands away.

            "I can do it myself," he insisted. She gave him a stern look.

            "This is my job, Malfoy, just let me do it," she said, as she unbuttoned his shirt. He held his body rigid as she took off the shirt. She commanded for him to lift his arms up, and he obliged. She was treating him like a toddler, but the idea didn't really bother him. This was the first time anyone was so motherly towards him.

            She attempted lifting his undershirt over his head, but his arms were to long. He laughed in spite of himself, and helped her get it off. Completely forgetting himself, he handed hr his shirt with his left hand, exposing the Dark Mark to her. She took the shirt from him, but looked at the mark, slowly running her hand over it. He snatched his arm away.

            "I'll finish from here," he said gruffly, "go over to the cabinet. There should be a potion in there for mending bones. Take it and go to bed." Looking him in the eye, she nodded, and limped away to the cabinet, over on the other side of the bathroom. She found the potion, and drank some. The taste reminded Ginny of sewer water, and she gagged. But in moments, her hip lost all pain, and she walked back over to the tub, where Malfoy was sitting.

            She knelt down at the edge of the pool sized tub, and picked up a sponge that was sitting next to her. She picked up the soap, and lathered up the sponge, and began to wash Malfoy's back.

            "I thought I told you to go to bed," he said, the conviction in his voice nonexistent.

            "How many tattoos do you have?" she answered, as she passed the sponge over a large black Celtic knot in between in shoulder blades.

            "Three," he answered, "The one on my back is the Black clan knot. The one on my right arm is self explanatory, and I have one, right behind my ear, which is my initials." He muttered. Ginny looked at his arm and saw a big Welch Green dragon on his bicep. She gave a small smile, and then looked behind his ear.

            "_DLRM," she read, "Does the 'L' stand for Lucius?"_

            "Lucas," he answered, "The 'R' is for Raphael,"

            "The archangel that is supposed to bring love," she breathed. He turned and smiled.

            "Yeah, how'd you know?" his eyes glimmered with happiness.

            "I pray to him every night," she answered.  His smile slowly dissolved.

            "I'll finish it up from here," he said, giving her a forced smile and taking the sponge from her hand. She nodded and stood up.

            "Good night, Malfoy," she said, exiting the room.

            Some time later, after he finished bathing, he walked into the darkened chambers and saw Ginny lying on the floor, sleeping. Something unexplainable happened to him, as was per usual, lately, and he bent down and picked her up. He laid her on his bed, and covered her with the blankets. 

            "You'll never be worthless to me, Weasley," he uttered, placing a kiss on her cheek. She stirred a bit, but didn't waken. Just then, the Dark Mark began to burn and Malfoy got his wand out. 

            "G'night Ginny," he whispered as he disappeared from sight. If one would've looked closely, they would've seen a smile on the young girl's face.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: Finally, done! What ya'll  think about it? Review! I'll try to get out the next chapter asap. I know Draco is a lil ooc, but we'll see why in a little bit…

Oh! I had some ppl ask me why Ginny had to cut her hair. As much as I hated to get rid of Miss Weasley's beautiful hair, it was law for them to do it. Getting rid of the hair meant she was 'shaving off her past'. The Hebrews did it so the woman could wear her hair in a Hebrew style after the hair grew back (female POW's were not Hebrew). In this story, Ginny won't have to wear her hair a certain way, but it was to symbolize her "loss of childhood and past"; When her hair comes back (in the next two chappies!), it will be the growth of her woman hood. 

            Major, major, major props go out to all my reviewers. I love all of you! Individual thank you'swill be in the next chapter.

            Next Chapter: Hannah's Wedding, Ginny's reaction, and a bit more insight to Draco's strange behavior….


	6. The Importance of Being Patient

Concerning a Woman Prisoner of War

Painted Dragon

Chapter 5

A/N: Wow it's been a long time, eh guys? Sorry about my sabbatical, but there's been some Drama and shit going on in my life. But I got a couple of great reviews, and my muse, Serendipity, took a large blunt object and wacked me several time over the head with it. I hope to finish this story, so, bear with me! I 3 y'all!

            Ginny found herself scrubbing Malfoy's floors for the third time that day. It was Friday; tomorrow was Hannah's wedding, and Malfoy kept her in his chambers since he found out about Wormtail. There was nothing to do, and due to her lack of chores this week, Ginny's spirits were starting to lift. Only a week left and then, she'll no longer have to worry about chores! As she scrubbed the stone floor with her toothbrush, she hummed a Weird Sister's song to herself. 

            "Drunken toothless sailor! He'll snatch your wallet and make you buy him a drink! Drunken toothless sailor! He'll beat you with a stick and then he'll steal your shoes!" she sang, jubilantly scrubbing the floor. She was so into her work, she didn't hear Malfoy come in.

            "Someone's in a good mood I see," She looked up from her work and saw her fiancée smirking. She sat back on her heels and lifted an eyebrow.

            "Whatever happened to 'Hi honey, I'm home'?" she asked, looking hurt. As Ginny's spirits became more jubilant, her relationship with Malfoy became more…well normal. They went back to their old fighting and bickering and occasional teasing. 

            "I'm sorry darling, but the song about a drunken toothless sailor killed the happy homemaker image," he gilded. She rolled her eyes and threw her toothbrush at him.

            "Who ever said I was a happy homemaker, Malfoy? I'm your bloody servant," she snapped.

            "Ah this may be true at the moment, little Weasley, however, in a week you shall be the wife of the most eligible bachelor in the world!" he smirked at her.

            "I'm enthralled, really I am. See how incredibly happy I am?" her voice was deadpanned, "look at my face Malfoy, study the excitement."

            "If I looked at your face, Weasley, I would turn to stone," he snorted. She sneered at him.

            "Obviously somebody never paid attention in grammar school mythology," she muttered as she went back to work. 

            "I was home schooled Weasley. Unlike your family, my parents could afford to hire the best wizarding tutors," Malfoy stuck his nose in the air and crossed his arms over his broad chest.

            "What the bloody hell is that supposed to mean, you albino ferret? I wasn't discussing the quality of my grammar school education, which happened to be quite good, thank you very much, I was talking about how little you paid attention to your teachers," she kept working. Confusion snaked its chaotic self across his features.

            "What?" was the only response he could give. She gave a large sigh and stood up. Crossing over to him, she put a hand on his shoulder and shook her head sympathetically.

            "You are incredibly stupid. Ok, I will explain this to you as best as I can without trying to confuse you. First I told you to study the non existent look of excitement on my face. I was being sarcastic. Then you told me that if you looked at my face, you would turn to stone. I then replied that you obviously didn't pay attention to grammar school mythology. I said this because I am Ginny Weasley, not Medusa. Contrary to popular belief, I am in no way shape or form related to the Argonaut. Therefore, if you did look at my face, you would not turn to stone. Next, you made a rather dry comment about my family's financial situation and how yours is so much more superior to mine. I thought this was rather unoriginal of you, seeing as how you almost always have something to say about the poorness of my mother and father. Finally I pointed out that what you had just said about my lack of monetary funds had nothing to do about my comment on you not paying attention to your teachers. Now do you understand where we are in this conversation?" she spoke slowly, as if she were speaking to a young child. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed her wrist.

            "You are a complete nuisance," he hissed. She smirked, knowing that by insulting his intelligence, she insulted him as well.

            "Well if you think that lowly of me, Malfoy, why are you marrying me?" she asked innocently. He gave out a frustrated growl.

            "That's none of your damn business!" he yelled. She cowered slightly from his bad breath, but then stood up straightly and looked him defiantly in the eye.

            "If you have no plans as to tell me why you chose me to be your bride, then I shall not marry you," she crossed her arms over her chest and turn away from him. Anger quickly flared through him. He raised his hand to strike her, but then irony stopped him. Here he was, seventeen years old and about to be married. His bride was the only female of the last pure blood family that had a most tumultuous relationship with his family. Furthermore, he no loved his bride more than she loved him. And yet, here they were, about to get married in a week, and they hated each other. Why did this make him so depressed? He lowered his arm and walked to a chair to sit.

            Ginny watched Malfoy turn around and sit. She relaxed her arms and turned around. He was sitting in the large Windsor chair with his head in one hand and the other laying on the arm rest. She opened her mouth to say something, but decided against it. She picked up her brush and went back to work.

            An hour later, when she was finished with the floor, Malfoy was still sitting in the chair. He did not move a single muscle the entire time. Ginny walked over to where he was sitting and moved the arm that was lying idly. She sat down on the arm rest and put a hand on her shoulder.

            "What's wrong?" she asked, genuinely concerned. Even though she did hate the man with a passion, she felt bad he seemed so upset.

            "Nothing," he mumbled, turning his head away from her. Annoyed, she turned his face towards her. 

            "Don't start this sulky teenaged angst shit with me, Malfoy. There's something bothering you and you're going to tell me what it is, whether you like it or not," she demanded. He snorted and tried to move his head away again, but he forced him to look at her.

            "What do you care, Ginny? It's not your problem," he snapped. She was taken slightly aback by his use of her first name. Her features softened and her muscles relaxed.

            "I do care Malfoy. I don't want to see you upset like this," she said softly. Something in the way she spoke struck in Draco, and suddenly he wanted her closer. He put an arm around her waist and pulled her onto his lap. He wrapped his other arm around her waist and placed his head on her shoulder.

            Surprised, Ginny wrapped her left arm around his neck, while the other wrapped around his shoulders. She placed her head on his and sat there unmoving. Her fingers idly played with his hair, wrapping strands of the white silk around her fingers. They sat there like that for a while. After a long period of time, he finally pulled away and gave a deep sigh.

            "I'm sorry about being a large prat. I really should be treating you better," he muttered. He avoided her gaze as he spoke.

            "I really wouldn't worry about it. I rather like you as a despicable maggot," she said. He shyly looked up at her and laughed a bit.

            "I really should be nicer to you though. You are becoming my wife soon, and you hate me. The least I can do is to try to make your life bearable," sadness filled his voice. One hand began to softly rub her side and his looked down again. _He looks so pitiful_ she thought. Her heart went out to him.

            "Don't be so hard on yourself Malfoy, it's partly my fault too," she lifted his chin up to look her in the eye, "I've been giving you a hard time every chance I got."

            "But that's not what I mean, Weasley. You hate me, I hate you," her face fell slightly, "I mean, I don't _hate_ you, but my opinion of you isn't exactly the greatest." Her eyes dropped downward and she nodded. Mentally, Draco was kicking himself for what he said. 

            "What I mean, Weasley, is that my feelings toward you aren't exactly loving, and that bothers me. I grew up in a family where my parents didn't care for each other. I had always promised myself that if I ever got married it would be to someone that I loved... and that person would love me back. I just don't want my children to grow up the way I did," he kept his voice quiet. 

            "I'm sorry," she whispered, "It must have been horrible living like that." He shrugged.

            "It wasn't too terrible. It's defiantly not the way I would've chosen to grow up, but I didn't completely hate it either," he said, rubbing her back. She stayed silent for a moment, contemplating her next action. Malfoy just poured his heart out to her, something completely out of the ordinary. Something about that made her heart beat a bit faster. She looked at him and placed a hand on his cheek and smiled at him.

            "If it really means that much to you Malfoy, we won't have kids, at least not unless we fall in love with each other," she gave him a tender smile. He returned the gesture and hugged her.

            "Thank you," he whispered. She nodded slightly. Without realizing what he was doing, he slowly began to move his head closer to hers. His eyes closed as soon as he could feel her breath on his face. Slowly, inch by agonizing inch, the distance between them was closing. His lips had just barely brushed against hers when a sharp pain flowed through his left arm. He pulled away and gave a slight groan. 

            "I have to go," he said, "He's calling me." She nodded and got off of his lap. He stood up and reached for his wand.

            "I'm really sorry, Weasley," he told her. A part of him so did not want to leave her, but the other part couldn't wait to get away from her. She didn't answer him; she just kept her eyes downward. Placing the wand next to his tattoo, he muttered the incantation that would take him to his master.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

A/N: sorry it's been so long I've been involved with a lot of shit and I've had no time to get around to finishing this chapter. I'm gonna cut out Hannah's wedding because it'll ruin the flow of the story, it'll take too long to write and basically, I wanna get Ginny's wedding up next. I'm on spring break now, so I hope to get that chapter out next. Thank you ALL for your lovely reviews. They've been a major self esteem booster. I shall write again soon. Read, review, enjoy~

3 PD


	7. The Wedding

Concerning a Woman Prisoner of War

Chapter 6

PaintedDragon

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The idea is my own, but that's about. Everything belongs to their rightful owners.

A/N: YAY I'm so excited, you guys gave me quick responses and I love them! I'm starting right away on my next chapter. I've been waiting for this chapter forever. Draco and Ginny finally get married! Oh, thanx to Lina for pointing our Medusa is a Gorgon and not an Argonaut. I always got confused on those two. ;). Ok, enough chit-chat, time for a wedding!

            It was dawn, her wedding day had arrived. She woke up in a separate chamber at the Malfoy mansion. Tradition clearly stated she could not see her soon to be husband until the ceremony. Ginny yawned, stretched, and rolled out of the large luxurious bed.

            She padded over to the window and looked at the rising sun. A longing for home twanged her heart, and Ginny tried hard to fight back tears. Here she was, sixteen years old, about to be married. To add injury to insult, her family wouldn't be there on the supposedly happiest day of her life. However, Malfoy wasn't a bad person, once in a while, but she'd rather be with someone else.

            Ginny watched the sun slowly make its way up the horizon. Once it fully rose, there was a knock at her chamber door.

            "Come in," she called, and the door flew open. Several boxes flew in, followed by Narcissia Malfoy. The boxes neatly landed in a stack on Ginny's trunk, all in order from biggest to smallest. Narcissa flicked her wand at the bed, and it quickly made itself.

            "There's a lot to do before ten, Virginia," Narcissa said, laying her wand on Ginny's vanity.

            "I know," Ginny answered, and glumly sat on the vanity stool. Narcissa was usually a cold hearted woman, but a woman nonetheless. Even though her only son was marrying a Weasley, it was still a wedding, and Narcissa lived for large social gatherings. Plus, there was nothing more depressing than a depresse6d bride. She told Ginny she would be right back and quickly made her way to the closest fireplace.

            Ginny was so blue about the entire day, she didn't notice Narcissa's absence. She just looked at herself in the mirror and stared at the reflection. Soon, she would no longer be a little girl, but a fully grown woman. The prospect made her cry. What happened to those carefree days when she and Ron and the twins terrorized Percy? Or when Charlie would sit down and play chess with her? She was too young to grow up!

            "Oh, mummy, I wish you were here!" she whispered, sniffling.

            "There, there my little Ginny no need to cry. It's your wedding day, you shouldn't be crying about a thing!" said an oh-so-familiar voice. Ginny's ears perked at the sound of the soothing voice. She turned around and ran into the open arms of her mother.

            "Mummy, I missed you so much!" she cried. Molly looked down at her youngest child's now bald head and smiled. The past month had been hell for the Weasley family, with Arthur losing his job, their second oldest missing in action, and Percy still being a pompous jackass. When Molly received news that Ginny was to be married to Draco Malfoy, Molly just broke down into tears. When did war go from being hell to being absolute torture? But standing in that room, hugging her only daughter, the world seemed right again; the war was only a figment of her imagination.

            A lump started to form in Narcissa's throat. Normally, she wouldn't be the kind to really care about mushy things. But this was her own flesh and blood's wedding, his only wedding. Yes, he was marrying nothing more than a beautiful slave, but she would make him happy producing many heirs, assuming she took after her mother in the fertility genes.

            "Now my dear, it's already 8-o'clock! We need to get you too the chapel by 10! Let's get started!" Molly let go of her daughter and started to rummage around in her large bag.

            "Chapel?" Ginny asked. Since when did she agree to have the wedding at a chapel?

            "Of course, Virginia, the chapel; I refuse to let my son be married anywhere nut a church," said Narcissa, rummaging through Ginny's wardrobe.

            "Now my dear, time for your bath," Molly fished out a small purple bottle and placed it on the vanity. Ginny didn't have a chance to look at it, as she was being escorted out of her room by both women.

            Ginny returned from her bath, smiling and squeaky clean. Both mothers sat her down at her vanity, and Narcissa summoned her extremely large make up collection. The women then began to apply the make up to Ginny's face. This was the first time in over a month that she was able to wear cosmetics. She was enjoying the attention she was getting from the two women, hustling and bustling about her.

            When they had finished, Ginny saw herself in the mirror. She was beautiful. Her skin was glowing, her eyes covered in pearl colored eye shadow, her lips a light pink. The only thing that would make her more beautiful would be her hair. She wished she had it back as she ran a hand over her scalp which was now red with stubble of hair.

            "It's 9, Molly," Narcissa said. Molly nodded and grabbed the bottle on the vanity.

            "Let's go Ginny, we need to get you to the chapel," Molly said, leading her daughter to the fireplace. Narcissa mentioned she would meet the mother and daughter there; she then took Ginny's clothes and jewelry, and disapparated. Molly and Ginny stood in the fireplace, and taking a handful of Floo Powder, She yelled out "Saint Patrick's Chapel!"

            Ginny and Mrs. Weasley flew through the Floo Network together, and jumped out into a back room of the Chapel. Ginny's face was all sooty, but her mother cast a quick scrubbing charm on her, and her impeccable state of beauty was restored.

            "Sit down, Virginia," Narcissa said, motioning to a chair by an old Victorian vanity. Puzzled, Ginny took a seat in front of the mirror. She thought she was almost done with getting ready.

            Molly took out the purple bottle from her bag again and handed it to Narcissa. Narcissa took out a pair of dragon hide gloves and ordered Ginny to lean back. She complied and her mother wrapped an old towel around her neck. Narcissa uncapped the bottle and poured the crème-like liquid onto Ginny's head.

            Narcissa began to rub the potion into Ginny's scalp, and as she did Ginny felt a warm tingling sensation from her scalp. Ginny closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling. After a few minutes she heard Narcissa say "scourgify", and the feeling stopped. Ginny leaned forward, and opened her eyes. What she saw made her cry.

            Her long tomato red hair had been restored to its previous length. The soft waves of her hair cascaded down her shoulder and stopped several inches above her elbow. The two mothers smiled at Ginny's reaction, and got to work pinning up her hair. Her hair was smooth and curled in medium sized curls. They were then pinned up with a few curls hanging free. A veil was substituted by a wire of white silk flowers and diamond pins erratically placed throughout the hair-do.

            Her mother felt a lump forming in her throat. Soon, Ginny will no longer be her little girl. She was still enraged at the idea that her younger child was to be married at only 16, but nevertheless, the law was the law. She wished her daughter wouldn't have to marry into the most despicable family ever know throughout the wizarding world. She always dreamed for her children to be married to someone they knew and loved, not someone who captured her.

            Narcissa was having somewhat identical feelings. She didn't particularly like the Weasley's, and whatever made Draco want to marry her was beyond Narcissa's comprehension. Narcissa refused to let her only son marry in a shotgun wedding. The wedding last week was nothing compared to the one that was going to happen today. Last week was not joyous, but rather, depressing. The bride kept crying throughout the service, the side of the room where her family was to be held only death-eaters. Narcissa and Lucius refused to let Draco's wedding happen like that. Narcissa contacted Molly and received a list of guests from the bride's side of the family. By request of Molly, the wedding was to be held in a church, with bridesmaids and the like. Both mothers wanted the day as normal as possible for the two young children.

            Narcissa thought about everything as she and Molly helped Ginny dress. The ceremony was getting closer by the minute, and many of the guests began to arrive at the chapel. Narcissa knew all of the guests opposed one another, but her husband promised no killings and no fights. And as little as Narcissa liked the Potter boy, she would not like to see him killed on her son's wedding day. And God help the person who ruined her son's special day.

            Ginny sucked in her breath as the mothers pulled on her corset strings. Even though these were modern times, Ginny was forced to wear a corset instead of a bra for her wedding. She pulled on the new underwear and garter belt and sat down to slide on her grandmother's old white silk stockings and fastened them to her garter belt. Ginny always preferred stockings and garter belts to pantyhose. They were sexier, and easier to manage. She slid on a baby blue and white satin garter onto her left thigh. She then stepped into her dress. It was white and it went slightly off the shoulder, the top trimmed in Venetian lace. The bodice was intricately beaded with light pink and pearl beads with little bunches of lace and silk that formed a design of flowers growing upwards. The neckline dipped slightly low, revealing a bit of her cleavage.  The bodice stopped at the waistline, and it was trimmed with diamonds. The skirt was slightly full and flowing with a long train. She pulled on long white opera gloves and stepped into beautiful crystal glass shoes that once belonged to her great-great-great-great grandmother. They were charmed to form to her feet and move just as she did. Finally she added a pair of diamond stud earrings and put on Narcissa's diamond choker.

            Ginny stepped in front of an old full length mirror. She was stunned by her appearance. Never before in her life did she look as beautiful as this. She instinctively placed a hand on her throat.

            "Mama…I'm pretty, mama!" she said dazed. Upon hearing this, Narcissa felt a lump forming in her throat. Indeed, her son's soon-to-be wife was gorgeous, and yet, the young girl never realized it. It was quite obvious why her son picked the youngest Weasley for his wife. It was so sad that she never saw her beauty.

            Moments later, Ginny found herself waiting at the door of the chapel. Her big moment was coming. She wished she was happier as she walked slowly down the aisle, her father next to her side.

            The ceremony was a blur in her mind. She hardly remembered her vows, the exchanging of rings was already forgotten, and her "I do's" were erased from her mind. She wouldn't have been surprised if Malfoy was accused of placing the Imperious curse upon her. The only moment of the whole ceremony that she remembered was at the end. As soon as the priest said "You may kiss the bride", her heartbeat quickened and she began to sweat. As Malfoy took her into his arms and began to lean towards her, she had the sudden urge to scream "no!" and run away. But her cowardly ways won out and she allowed a soft kiss on her lips from her husband.

            Walking down the aisle as Mrs. Draco Malfoy was probably the worst moment in her life. She tried so hard not to cry as the photographer snapped pictures of the new couple. She could care less that her wedding pictures would forever hold a sad smile on her face. She never wanted the union in the first place, so why should she have to fake happiness on the worst day of her entire life?

            The ceremony was over, and the pictures were taken and the guests were thanked. All that was left for the newly wedded couple to do was the reception. Before leaving the church, Draco turned to his new wife.

            "They're all waiting for us to go out there. Are you ready to go? Or do you want to sneak out the back?" He didn't look too happy either, Ginny noted.

            "Let's just go and get this over with," she muttered shrugging her shoulders.

            "If you insist," he said, "But if we must go out there, lets at least look happy to be with each other. As a Malfoy, you have to give the public what they want." Malfoy straightened his robes and held out his arm of his new wife. She took his arm and plastered on a happy grin. They walked out together and friends, family and reporters erupted into cheers. The couple ran to the decorated Firebolt waiting for them and took off waving to the spectators. They flew for some time, and landed into some woods.

            "We have to wait a while," he told her as he helped her off the broom.

            "Why?" she asked brushing off her dress. He pointed to an old soup can lying some yards away.

            "My father set up a Portkey to get us back to the Manor. We have to wait a little bit to make an entrance," he said.

            "How did you know to land here?" she asked.

            "I was told specifically where it was, Weasel," he answered snottily. She rolled her eyes and ignored him. She was not in the mood for a fight.

            Ginny rubbed her bare arms against the cold. She forgot to bring her cloak with her. She stood in the snowy wood shivering, looking up at the beautiful winter sky. A tear rolled down her cheek as she thought about past winters. She tried hard no to burst into tears, as she did not want her husband to see her like this. But she couldn't help it, and she started to sob silently.

             Draco mistook his wife's sobs as violent shivers. Wordlessly, he unhooked his cloak, and walked over to the small shivering body. He wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and as he did he noticed she was crying. Silently he took her in his arms, hoping he was doing the right thing. He wasn't used to women crying around him, so he found it very awkward to be comforting his sobbing wife.

            "Come on Weasley, being married to me isn't that bad," He tried to joke sometime later.

            "Yes it is!" she sobbed, pulling away from him. Malfoy was taken aback by her outburst, but he didn't let her see it.

            "What do you mean by that weasel?" the condescending tone returned to his voice.

            "This is my wedding day, supposedly the happiest day of my life, and you're ruining it! I never wanted to be your wife in the first place, Malfoy, so why should I pretend like I do?" she snapped, the tears running down her cheeks, streaking her mascara.

            "What, do you think I wanted to get married to the daughter of the poorest man the wizarding world has ever seen? Quite honestly, I wanted to marry Blaise Zabani, but then she started sleeping around with Nott. I refuse to touch any woman who had given herself to another man," he stuck his nose into the air.

            "Well what about me?" she took a step closer, her eyes shining defiantly.

            "Who says I'll sleep with you? I'm not going to taint my body with a deflowered wife, let alone someone as lowly as a Weasley."

            "Newsflash, Malfoy, I'm a Malfoy too now, and furthermore, you have to sleep with me, it's your duty as a husband to have needs and it's my duty as a wife to satisfy them. It's in the law!"

            "Weasley, I don't have needs. I suppress any sort of sexual feeling that I get. Sex only brings about trouble, and I don't need anymore trouble."

            "What are you trying to say Malfoy?"

            "I'm saying, Weasley, that besides being a poor, ragged Weasley, who can't even afford her own wand, that you are a trouble-making tramp!" He yelled, his usually cool blue eyes flashing gray. Without thinking, Ginny collided her fist into his nose, breaking it upon impact. He yelled as he cupped his nose trying to stop the blood from flowing onto his robes.

            "You little bitch!" he screamed, his voice sounding as if he had a cold.

            "Let's go, Malfoy," she ordered, not looking back at him.

            The couple arrived at Malfoy manor, with Ginny's dress wet and Draco's nose still bleeding. Ron and his twin brothers tried to stifle their laughter at the sight. Molly rushed over to them and glared at her daughter. She knew perfectly well how Ginny's husband received a bloody nose.

            "Come with me," she ordered, led the two out of the ballroom. In the hallway, Molly fixed Ginny's appearance and stopped Draco's bloody nose. She cleaned up the blood on his robes and sent the two back into the ballroom.

            "Dear Lord, save those two," she prayed, giving an exasperated sigh.

            AN: ok here's the 6th chapter! Sorry it took so long, but you know with school and all. I hope to have the seventh chapter out ASAP, but keep those reviews coming! They are a great motivator! I love you ALL!!!! Many many many huggles go out to all those who reviewed!


	8. If It Gets Too Hot, Stay Out of the Kitc...

Concerning a Woman Prisoner

By: PaintedDragon

Please Note: this chapter is dark and mentions suicide. If u are recovering from suicidal attempts or are thinking of suicide please do not read this chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

It had been two months since the wedding. Ginny was no longer able to see or speak to her family. The day after her wedding she and her new husband moved into the Malfoy vacation home in southern Ireland. It was a beautiful castle, with ivy snaking up the old stone walls, a beautiful enchanted garden, and over a hundred acres of land. She had all she could ever want; she had designer robes and a lavish bathroom. She had the newest broom to practice Quidditch, a servant to help her get ready in the morning. She didn't even have to sleep in the same bedroom as her husband. Draco, out of the responsibility he felt for his new wife, gave her anything to make her comfortable. So, why was she so unhappy?

Every night, as she slid into bed, betwixt her silk sheets, she cried herself to sleep. She longingly yearned for the old days when she lived with her family. She craved for the controlled chaos of the burrow. She wanted badly to hear her mother's voice screeching at her or her brothers or her father. She pined for the love that radiated from her home.

It was so quiet here. There was no enticing smells constantly wafting from the kitchen. She slept in four hundred to six hundred count sheets every night, unlike her old threadbare sheets with pictures of the Chuddley Cannons on them. She was still expecting to hear random explosions at all hours of the day, but she had no such luck. Draco was a quiet secluded boy, who had no use for affection or love, or anything else she was used to. Her body now craved even the slightest touch from her husband…and she hated herself for that.

She strolled over to her vanity in her room and stared at her reflection. She caressed her hair, thinking about her brother Charlie, who shared the same shade of red hair. She stood up and ran her hands down her sides, sizing up her figure. It wasn't necessarily perfect, but it was something to be desired. Her thighs were a little chunky, she had love handles, but the top of her tummy was rock hard. One tit was bigger than the other, and it wasn't like she had a small chest either. And although she had a good looking body, she retched at her reflection. She wore only her white lace bra and panty set and a white silk robe, and she mentally scolded herself for wearing something so scanty.

On her vanity, there stood a picture of her and her brothers from her wedding. She gingerly picked up the silver frame as she felt the sting of tears welling up in her eyes. She looked so happy while her brothers all playfully roughhoused in the picture. She watched as she gave her brother Ron a noogie. Big fat tears rolled off her cheeks. She'd never feel that happiness ever again. The only the she desperately wanted, she could never, ever have again.

In her frustration she threw down the silver picture frame as she let out a scream. She hated her life!

"Why God? Why did you DO this to me?" She yelled, looking at the ceiling. She, as expected, received no answer. She grabbed her hair and pulled on it as she sank to the ground. Her life seemed so bleak and pointless from this point on. She couldn't go on, she refused to go on. She crawled back over to her vanity and pulled her body up. She found a pair of nail scissors. She opened her scissors and rolled up the sleeves on her robe. Trembling, she dug the tip of the scissors into her flesh and slit her skin. There was incredible pain, she hated it, but the deep red against her pale skin was very beautiful. She repeated the process on the other wrist. She watched as the blood slowly dripped from her wrists. She sobbed as she turned to God for forgiveness for her sins. Then, she slipped into blackness, and fell to the ground.

Draco was incredibly annoyed with his wife. It was lunchtime and she hadn't joined him at the table. He had waited an entire ten minutes before storming upstairs to get her. He was starving and he couldn't wait for his wife any longer.

Storming towards her door he angrily pounded on it. He called her name, but there was no answer. He pounded again, screaming for her to "get her arse out here", but again, there came no response.

Thoroughly annoyed now, Draco pointed his wand at the door knob and said the unlocking charm. He heard the lock click and he burst into her room. The sight he met made the words die in his throat. She was lying there, in all white. Her skin matched her robe and underwear. He swallowed hard, feeling faint. But suddenly his adrenaline kicked in and he went into action.

He rushed over to hear and felt she was still warm. He felt good; he knew she had a chance. He ran over to the fireplace on the far end of the wall and threw Floo Powder into the fireplace and asked for St. Mungo's Hospital. He relayed the situation to the receptionist and in a matter of seconds a healer was there. He watched wordlessly as the healer saved his wife. A million questions flooded his mind. Why did she do this? Why would she hurt his image so badly? She wasn't a Weasley, she was a Malfoy now and she couldn't do stupid shit like this!

"Is she going to be ok?" he asked when the healer had finished. He nodded grimly, giving Draco a hard look.

"You should keep a better eye on her for the next few months. She might try to do it again," he said. Draco nodded and handed the man some money before he disaparated.

Sighing Draco Picked her up and took her to his room, where he ordered the house elf in there to bring them up some food. The house elf quickly responded, bringing the couple the lunch that was already waiting for them downstairs. Unable to contain himself, Draco tucked into the food with gusto. Even the event he just witnessed couldn't control his teenaged appetite.

Ginny woke up to the sounds of mastication. Not civilized eating, but animalistic mastication. Turning her head to the side, she saw Draco, eating his food in only a way that could be described as pure disgust. Ginny panicked and let out a blood curdling scream that caused Draco to jump and fall backwards whilst flailing his arms.

"Oh my God, I'm in HELL!" she wailed, "And it's poorly decorated!" She sobbed into her hands as the thought of spending an eternity in the gaudy room hit her. Draco sat up and rubbed his sore head.

"Excuse me?" he asked indignantly, "what do you mean this room is gaudy? It is so not gaudy!"

"This is even worse! Satan looks like my ex-husband!" she looked upward, "So this is what I get for eternal damnation? I thought you could be a little bit nicer and throw me into the river of poo or something."

"Weasley, you're not dead!" Draco said exasperated. She stopped her wailing and looked at her husband.

"What in bloody hell are you talking about?" she asked.

"Bloody hell, you lose two pints of blood and you go a bit batty," he muttered to himself. Ginny fell back onto the bed with a crestfallen look on her face.

"You mean…you saved me?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Don't think too much on it, Weasel. I only did what I had to," he tried to sound indifferent. She lay silent for a while, and after some time, he went back to eating. They stayed like that until she finally broke the silence.

"You shouldn't have saved me," she muttered. He looked up in mid chew with a puzzled look on his face.

"Why not? And don't give me some crap story about never wanting to live. It was a stupid move on your part, Weasel. If you were really unhappy, you could have told me. I could have done something for you," he said before stuffing the last bit of his tuna sandwich into his mouth. She stayed silent, ashamed of what she had done. The reasons, though valid, just didn't seem to be enough defenses for her to have done what she had.

"Weasley, why did you try to commit suicide?" he asked her quietly. She couldn't answer him…it'd be too embarrassing. How could she tell him she wanted affection from him? She hated the son of a bitch, but she wanted to feel his touch.

"Weasley," he placed a hand over her wrist and she nearly collapsed due to the ecstasy, "Tell me why you did it. Oh! Am I hurting you?" he removed his hand from her still tender wrist and her face fell. How could have he grown up in such a removed family with little affection? It seemed unnatural to her to not get hugged or punched playfully or anything for so long! Why did she have to feel so needy and wanton?

"Speak to me Weasley!" he yelled, his temper getting the best of him. She looked up, a doleful look in her large blue eyes.

"I'm hungry," she muttered. There, she said something. She nearly laughed as Draco's face fell when he went to go get her food. After all, he had eaten her portion too.

When he returned with her food, she tucked in, although in a more civilized manner than Draco had.

"Weasley, can you at least tell me why you tried to do what you did? I promise not to lose my temper or anything with you," Draco said quietly as she finished eating.

With food in her stomach, she felt a little more emboldened.

"I'm sick and tired of the quiet. I'm sick and tired at the lack of affection. I'm sick and tired that I usually spend my days to myself and only see you during meals. I want my family back, but I know I can't have it. I couldn't take it anymore, Malfoy! I wanted out and that was the only way I knew how!" she cried. She felt the lump in her throat rise again at the mention of her family.

"What do you mean by no affection? I'm affectionate!" he snapped. She snorted in a quite unladylike manner.

"You're about as affectionate as a cadaver. Malfoy, don't you understand? I'm not used to being so detached! I want closeness. I want more people…and not just servants! I want to talk to you more often, even though I hate you! Malfoy, I need people!" she was standing up now, crying to Malfoy.

"Well why didn't you tell me earlier, instead of trying to kill yourself!" he screamed, going nose to nose with her.

"Because I would have rather to have died than let you know that you make me miserable!" she hissed. He raised his hand and smacked her. The force of the hit made her head snap to the side. Placing a hand over the spot where he hit her, she looked up at him, stunned.

"You ungrateful little bitch! I gave you everything just to make you comfortable, and you repay me by trying to kill yourself? Then again, I'm not surprised. Weasleys were always unappreciative of their heritage, the filthy little clan of blood traitors!" his voice was low and dangerous, but his words were as powerful as venom. Without thinking, Ginny tackled him and began to pummel his face. He rolled over and pinned her down as he fought back. She bucked her hips, and while he was in mid air, she rolled away from him. He went to tackle her, but she was faster in kneeing him in the groin. He fell to the hard wood floor, groaning.

"Don't. You. EVER. Talk. About. My. Family. Like. That!" each word was punctuated by another and more severe kick to the groin. By the time she was done, Draco was throwing up and crying. She gave herself a little satisfied smirk. Then she gathered up a good amount of spit and spat on his face.

"Disgusting little ferret," she muttered as she stormed out of his room.

A/N: I'm very sorry that I haven't updated in like months. School's been rough and college apps are never fun. Add that to the stress of having writers block and WOW! I don't know when I can get the next installment out, but I hope for it to be soon. Please, show me some love and r/r! Love, PD


	9. Chapter 9

Concerning A Woman Prisoner

Chapter 9

By: PaintedDragon

A/N: First off I again would like to apologize for my delay in this chapter. I'm having problems with how to go about new chapters without turning them into complete crap. I'm not so happy with this one because I lost my previous work on my desktop, and that chapter was one of those really powerful chapters that I get the joy of writing every once in so often. I rewrote this chapter to the best of my ability, but I don't think I was able to capture as much of the emotion as I hoped I would. But I hope you guys find this chapter as enjoyable as the last ones. Now for a few side notes: First off, I started writing this story way before I found out that Ginny's real name was Ginevra and not Virginia. I'm not going to go back and change every Virginia to Ginevra, sorry if this upsets you. Secondly, since I started this back after the fifth book was released some of the info may not be 100 correct. For example, Blaise Zabani is a man and not a woman. Although, I have to say, thanks to book six there are a few elements that I'm excited to add into this story. And finally, I had a complaint that the Draco in my story was too weak, especially since he was crying after being kicked really hard in his groin area in the last chapter. That person said they found it disgusting that he would stand up for that. I realize that my audience is mainly females, so I feel that I must clarify things that most girls don't understand. When a guy gets hit in his groin, it's almost an understatement that it hurts. I've had more than one guy tell me that many of them can't breathe for a few seconds, then afterward, the pain travels up towards the stomach, and they get nauseous. I would like to remind my readers that Draco wasn't kicked there just once, but multiple times, so try to sympathize with the poor guy. So now that I spent so long talking, go ahead and enjoy this latest installment of my story.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of any of the characters that J.K. Rowling created. The song, "Come Fly With Me" belongs to the late, the great Frank Sinatra. The plot, however, is mine.

Ginny ran from her husband's room, tears streaking her face. She sank to the floor outside the bedroom and began to sob. Several months ago, she was your normal happy teenager. She laughed with her friends and hexed her enemies, but now that seemed so long ago. Her marriage to Draco took all humor and happiness away from her life. This revelation seriously depressed her. She never had a life where there was no happiness and joking. Maybe this was what pushed her over the edge and made her try to take her life…

Her life here was just getting more and more horrible by the day. Her sobs worsened as she thought of all the torture she has been through over the past few months. She would be turning seventeen soon, this was not the way a seventeen year old should have to live her life. Her husband wasn't making it much easier as he cared for her as much as one would care for a tick.

She heard a loud moan in the bedroom ands she sobbed again. As much as she hated her husband, even she felt extremely bad for kicking him in his groin as many times as she did. Living with many boys as she did, she knew that one kick to the groin could give the poor guy a pretty nasty stomach ache. She could imagine how bad he was feeling with eight good kicks aimed at his testicles. She hoped she didn't damage them. That would be a hell of a story to tell her in-laws when they started to demand a grandchild.

She sat for long while, just thinking about how her life sucked. She felt like she was turning more and more into Ron everyday. She spent quite a lot of time brooding over the silliest of things. Just like the other day, Malfoy was home in time to have tea with her. They hadn't had tea together in a while, but Draco still felt compelled to tell her that he only took milk in his tea. For some odd reason, Ginny took offense to this and was very curt to him (more so than usual) for the rest of the day.

She placed her chin on her knees and mused to herself. Since when did she start taking life so seriously? And furthermore, since when did life have to be so…black and white? _I suppose marrying your family's enemy may change things just a bit_ She thought to herself. What was making her life so bad that she wanted to end it all? She heard a groan from the room and her question was answered.

She felt another twinge of guilt when she heard him. She thought of how bad pain in his balls was; God knows how bad the pain in his stomach was. She flinched when she heard him vomit. There was no way he was going to be able to walk in the morning.

Ginny stood up and started downstairs towards the kitchens. She was going to apologize to him and at least make him feel better. No man, not even Tom Riddle, deserved to be kicked hard in the balls eight times. She had the house elves get her some ice and she headed back up to her husband's room.

Draco was rather surprised to see his wife re-enter his room an hour after she kicked his ass, with her wand and a bag of ice in hand.

"What the bloody fuck do you want, you wench?" he snarled. Not only was he in physical pain, but he was rather embarrassed that his slip of a wife beat the shit out of him and he was on the ground crying like a school boy. If he didn't have to see her face for another fifty years, he'd be happy.

"Here, take this, this will make it feel a bit better," she said, giving him the ice. He had to admit, the cold ice did make the pain slowly subside. As grateful as he was for the ice, he still didn't want to see her for another fifty, maybe forty, years…

"Does everything feel alright down there?" she asked, "I mean, nothing feels crushed or bruised does it?" She asked as she reached into his shorts and started to feel around his crotch. He sat up on his elbows in surprise.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Weasley?" he snapped.

"Making sure I didn't damage anything. Oh, yeah this one doesn't feel good at all," she muttered to her self. She held her wand over his groin area and a short burst of red stars flew out of her wand. Immediately, he felt some relief.

Ginny continued to feel around his groin. Even though he was in major pain, it took him all that he had to not get an erection. It had been such a long time since he and Blaise did anything, and even though he didn't particularly like Weasley, there was no denying the fact that she was pretty attractive.

She removed her hand from his shorts and absently rested it onto his leg.

"What does it matter to you that you damaged anything Weasel? It's not like I'm ever having sex with you," he said vehemently. She rolled her eyes.

"Gee, we aren't? And here I just thought that it was taking you three months to get an erection!" she retorted.

"You're not funny, weaselette," he shifted his weight to be able to look at her better.

"Look, I thought that one way or another your parents will be demanding you to create an heir. It would be fairly awkward to tell them that we can't have children because I damaged your testicles in a fight three months into our marriage."

"Hopefully we won't have to worry about that."

"And what possesses you to say that?"

"Because we haven't consummated our relation ship," he said matter-of-factly. She raised an eyebrow, prompting him to go on.

"Well, it's quite easy, Virginia. If we haven't consummated our relationship, the church doesn't consider our marriage valid. As long as we hate each other, we can easily get a divorce in a few years and you can go back to your family."

"That sounds like a fool proof plan, Malfoy," Ginny said sarcastically.

"Listen Weasley, when I was younger, I always promised myself that I would get married to a pureblood virgin. You however, are not what I planned to marry. Therefore, I will not allow you to place your dirty hands on me and taint my body," he said loftily. Ginny's jaw dropped and she folded her arms over her chest.

"How am I dirty?" her voice reveling how scandalized she felt.

"Are you going to sit here and pretend that you went out with Dean Thomas and you did nothing but hold hands and play friendly games of Exploding Snap? He _does_ have a reputation, Weasley."

"And Blaise Zabani doesn't?" she saw Draco's jaw drop, "Oh don't play innocent with me Malfoy! Hermione told me about the one time she caught you and her doing a little bit more than swimming in the Prefect's Bathroom! And Lavender told me that one time she and Ron were looking for someplace quiet to mess around and they walked in on you and her playing medi-wizard! The entire school knew about your and Blaise's affair!"

"I never had sex with Blaise!" Ginny raised an eyebrow incredulously, "Don't give me that look! We never, ever had sex! Ok, yes, we did mess around. I have seen her naked and we have touched each other in ways most friends wouldn't. But I have never penetrated her!" Draco shouted indignantly.

"Oh God, did you have to be so graphic?" Ginny curled her lip in sheer disgust.

"Well it's true! I would never allow my body to be tainted by having sex with Blaise. She's the neighborhood broomstick; she's given just about everybody in our year a ride, not to mention some of the other older guys she's been with."

"Wait a sec here, you mean to tell me you'll go down on Blaise, but you won't even lay a finger on me?"

"Of course not! For one thing, you're no longer a virgin, and for another, I don't like you well enough to fool around with you!"

"I'll have you know that I've only had sex ten times split up amongst two different partners. And only one out of the ten times I did it I consented to doing so," Ginny shouted, her face turning a little red. Draco closed his mouth and was silent for a few seconds.

"How many times did Peter…?" he asked gently.

"At least three," she whispered absently rubbing the hip that he broke the last time he raped her. Draco sat up and placed a hand onto her arm when he realized something.

"You mean… Thomas raped you?" he whispered. He knew that Thomas was notorious for sweet talking the girls into bed, but he never thought that he would force a girl to have sex with him.

"In all fairness to him, I was his girlfriend, and should have been happy to give him what he wanted," she muttered, hanging her head. Draco discarded his ice and pulled Ginny a bit closer to him. As much as he hated the little weasel, he would never ever force her to have sex with him. He felt a surge of anger at her trying to defend him.

"You're sticking up for him? God Weasley, you must me a fucking saint to give him excuses," he said, disgusted.

"Well, you're a guy! You know how painful it is to get blue balls!" she shot back.

"Hey! Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I'm so hungry for sex I'll do anything to get it, and that includes forcing a girl to do something against her will! Yeah, I admit, I can be a real prat sometimes, but I'd never rape a woman. Believe it or not, but my mum raised me to have respect for the woman I'm with!"

"I'm so sure!" she spat.

"Hey! I may be a real ass to you all the time, but I can guarantee one thing- I'll never take advantage of you. While you're with me, you'll never get physically hurt," he said, looking her in the eye.

"What does it matter to you if I get hurt? You only want to get a divorce anyways," she snapped.

"While you're still my wife, I will take care of you. I made a promise to you that I would. And Malfoys never make a promise they can't keep," he said.

"Then why did you make a promise to love and cherish me forever if you don't plan to?" she challenged. He sighed and rubbed his eyes.

"I honestly don't know how to answer that, Ginny, I really don't. Right now, I don't love you. I find it rather pointless and stupid to be in a loveless marriage, don't you?" he asked.

"Well I suppose…" she started.

"Then, if in a few years we still dislike each other, we can easily divorce and you can go home to your family. But if by some force of God we happen to fall in love, God Forbid, I promise to love and cherish you until death do us part," he said. She didn't seem satisfied with his answer.

"But why wait for a few years? Why not divorce now?" she asked. Again he rubbed his head and leaned it back onto the bed.

"I don't know if you noticed, Weasley, but I'm in the middle of fighting a war. I don't know if I'll come back the next time I leave. Let's wait until it's over and I can devote more time into the whole process," he told her tiredly. This answer seemed to satisfy her. She stood up, stretched and yawned.

"Well it seems as if you're doing better, so I think I'll be off to bed," she said. He stood up and stretched as well. It appeared most of the pain had gone.

"I think you need to spend the next few nights in here with me, Weasley. After today's little episode, I think it's be best if I made sure you're one hundred percent ok," he told her, folding his arms over his chest.

"You mean, sleep in the same bed with you?" she asked, disgusted. He smirked and shook his head.

"Don't act so excited, Virginia," he teased. She responded with a dirty look.

"I'll separate the bed with pillows, if that would make you happy."

"I guess I don't have much of a choice then…" she muttered, grudgingly agreeing. Draco fixed the bed and the both climbed into bed on either side of the pillow border. And soon, both teens drifted off to sleep.

Draco rolled over the next morning to find the other side of the bed empty. He groaned and decided to fall back asleep. But to his dismay, there were several noises that prevented his return to peaceful slumber. One of the noises was water running, while the other was horribly off key singing. With another groan he hoisted himself off his bed and walked to his bathroom, where the sounds were emitting. There he found his wife singing into a hairbrush.

"Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away! If you can you some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay! Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away. Come fly with me, let's float down to Peru! In Llama land, there's a one man bad, and he'll toot his flute for you! Come fly with me, let's take off in the blue. Once I get you up there, where the air is rarified, we'll just fly, starry eyed. Once I get you up there, I'll be holding you so near, you may hear Angels cheer 'cause we're together. Weather wise, it's such a lovely day. Just say the words and we'll beat the birds down to Aca- Ahhh!" Ginny turned around and spotted Draco standing in the door way smirking at her. She hid her hairbrush behind her back.

"How long have you been standing there?" she demanded.

"Long enough to wonder where Aca- ahhh is located," he sniggered. She glared at him. He chuckled at her when she started to pout like a child. He pushed himself off the doorway and walked over to her.

"I never knew that you were such a morning person, Weasley," he smirked at her again.

"I'm not," she told him loftily, "I just happened to be stung by the singing bug this morning."

"Well then the next time the singing bug stings you, please try to suppress the urge to do so. The sound is quite awful, really," he said taking another step closer, his hands on his hips. Ginny had to admit that he looked quite attractive when he had no shirt on. She felt her heart skip a beat when she felt his chest brush against her hands. Nervously she unfolded her arms and brought them behind her back.

"I only sang to drown out the sound of your snoring. It kept me up all night!" she shot back.

"I do not snore, Weasley," he scoffed. She took a half a step closer and her chest was touching his. She couldn't lie; she felt her heart beat a little faster.

"Actually, Malfoy, when you're not snoring, you're talking in your sleep. You must have some interesting dreams- 'Oh God, don't stop! Ah yes, keep going. That's it baby right there'- someone was certainly having a fun, weren't they?" she gave him a sly look. His eyes betrayed him and showed a sign of surprise. Shifting his weight nervously he decided to change the subject.

"How do you go from suicidal one day to completely carefree the next? Do you have some disorders that you should tell me about?" he asked her seriously.

"Other than being incredibly depressed, I'm perfectly healthy," she didn't show any emotion as she spoke. Draco raised an eyebrow and gestured for her to continue.

"Well, the only way I know how to make myself feel better when I'm down is to sing my favorite songs," she shrugged.

"Then why didn't you do that yesterday?"

"It never occurred to me I guess…Yesterday everything felt so bleak, so hopeless. I truly did want to end everything then and there. But I guess since I know that I could be going back to my family in a few years, everything doesn't seem so bleak."

"But how do you know if you'll be going back? What if we decide to stay together?"

"If we do, that means we fell in love, and either way I win." He smirked at her, which made her knees go weak.

"Whatever makes you-what the bloody hell?" The water from the bathtub had long since started to overflow, and had now reached where Ginny and Draco were standing. Draco gave a little jump when the water hit his feet, but unfortunately, the soap from the bubble bath mixed with the sleek marble flooring made a disastrous combination, causing Draco to fall back onto the floor. This, in turn, caused Ginny to slip and fall on top of him.

"Why do you always have to be on top, Weasley?" joked Draco when he saw that his wife was turning red at their position.

"We gotta turn that water off!" she said trying to get off of him. Draco tried to follow suit, however, they extra slippery floor made quite the obstacle course for the teens as the crawled on all fours to the spigot.

The floor was so slippery, it was almost impossible to move around the room with out slipping, sliding, or even some complex form of acrobatics that neither knew that they could do. Draco had fallen spread eagle onto his stomach while Ginny managed to do a sort of somersault. Though both were determined to turn off the water, neither could suppress their laughter as they made fools of themselves. Through all the chaos of the situation, both teens never thought to summon their wands or call a house elf.

Ginny was the first to get to the faucet and managed to turn the water off. It took Draco a little longer to crawl over to her, but when he finally reached his wife he slumped against the wall next to the in-ground tub. They were silent for a few minutes as they tried to catch their breath. When he was able to breathe normally again, he looked over at Ginny, who in turn, was looking up at the ceiling. He cleared his throat and she looked at him.

"I would ask you a knut for your thoughts, but I would probably be over paying," he said to her. She gave him an annoyed look, and with one mighty push, Draco found himself sliding into the tub with a great splash! When he resurfaced he saw that she was trying her hardest not to laugh. He gave her a dirty look and leaned over the side of his quite large tub.

"Why did you do that?" he demanded. She let out a muffled giggle, and clapped a hand over her mouth. He gave her a look that told her that he wasn't that amused. She cleared her throat and took a deep breath to keep herself from laughing too hard.

"You were being a prat as usual!" she told him gleefully. Without a word, he pulled himself halfway out of the tub, grabbed her ankle, and proceeded to pull her in. She squealed and tried to push him away, but she wasn't successful in fighting him off and wound up splashing into the tub unceremoniously.

"What did you do that for?" she cried. He gave her a half grin.

"Payback is a bitch, Weasley," he told her. She rolled her eyes, but gave him a small smile anyways.

"You are an ass," she said, glaring at him. She swam away from him and pulled herself out of the tub. He watched her as she wrung out her black camisole and her hair, feeling slightly annoyed. He pulled himself from the tub and made his best attempt to walk towards the door with his chin held high. But the floor still was very slippery and he didn't go too far when he slipped and tumbled to the floor.

Ginny watched as her husband took a bad fall and she gasped. There was a very pregnant pause while Ginny wondered what she should do. She couldn't necessarily run after him because she could get hurt too, but she also felt that he deserved to fall and she should just ignore him. But before she could do anything, Ginny got the surprise of her life. Draco, Mr. Always-Dignified, started to laugh. Not just a small chuckle, not a nervous giggle, but a good old country boy hee-haw. Ginny, in spite of herself, began to laugh too. And at that very moment, a bond was formed between the two teens; A bond that would ultimately change their lives forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Concerning a Woman Prisoner

Chapter 10

By: PaintedDragon

Things were defiantly starting to heat up in the war. Draco dreaded leaving the safety of his home whenever his master called him. There were times that he desperately wished to have joined Dumbledore that night at the end of his sixth year. Some of the things that he did to people were so heinous that he couldn't start to comprehend what he did, lest he go crazy. It didn't help that the Dark Lord put him high upon a pedestal and making him his favorite. If he couldn't finish his missions on his own, the Dark Lord would always make an example of him.

The only saving grace that he had was his wife. Ever since that morning in his bathroom, they seemed to be more relaxed around one another, and when they weren't teasing each other, they were conversing about the smallest things. He couldn't say that they were one of a kind, by any means. In fact, he would say that they were polar opposites. He found a small pleasure whenever he heard her tell him no. Whenever she told him he was wrong, he felt his adrenaline start to pump. He had to admit, he was really starting to warm up to her.

But as elated as he was when he was with her, part of him wished that he still hated her with every fiber in his being. If his master ever found out how close the two of them were getting, she would be taken away. The Dark Lord seemed to have an unnatural interest in her. Draco knew that if he wasn't careful, the Dark Lord would try to find a way to steal her away from Draco. If Draco showed too much interest in her, the Dark Lord would punish him for straying away from his loyalty. He was tortured enough for failing in his last big mission…

As busy as he was in the war, he tried his hardest to be with Ginny whenever he could. His excuse to himself was that she was unstable and that he needed to make sure she didn't try to kill herself again. But deep down, Draco knew…he knew that he just liked being around her. She was fun and exciting, and could make him laugh. He never showed it around her; he didn't want her to know that he felt something more between them. But late at night, when he would stagger in after his killing sprees, he would lay in bed, and think of her. The things she would do or say that would make him laugh or just plain happy would block out the horrible things that he did not too much long ago.

Ginny, on the other hand, wasn't warming up to her husband as much as he was to her. She did, however, notice that they were getting along a little bit better. She didn't really have to revert to physical violence anymore, and he didn't really make fun of her for being poor. It slightly bothered her that he didn't insult her as much anymore.

One day, during dinner, Ginny just blurted out her thoughts.

"Why don't you make fun of me anymore? I mean, it's a little weird that you don't make fun of me being poor anymore," she said, while eating her soup. Draco looked over his spoon at her and cocked an eyebrow.

"Because, Weasley, you're no longer poor. You gained quite a bit of wealth when we got married," he told her, before going back to his soup. She gave an exasperated sigh.

"Then why do you insist on calling me Weasley?" she asked. He smirked.

"Because it's a little weird for me to call you anything other than that, since that is how I knew you since you were little," he told her as if she was a stupid young child.

"I still am little," she said, abandoning her soup and crossing her arms over her chest to pout. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"You are a married _woman_, Weasley. You're not a child anymore," he snapped.

"Bollocks to that! I'm only sixteen!" she cried. A look of surprise and slight interest flashed over his features.

"When's your birthday, Virginia?" he asked, leaning onto the table and placing he chin in his hand. His piercing eyes struck her and made her stomach flip. Her mouth went dry and she made a move to talk, but nothing came out. She reached for her glass and took a drink of water.

"Um, in about three weeks, actually," she managed to choke out. He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms behind his head.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner, Virginia?" he looked like he actually was interested.

"You didn't ask," she sighed, rolling her eyes. To her surprise, he chuckled.

"Why does it matter to you anyway, Malfoy?" she asked with caution in her voice.

"Because now I only have three weeks to coordinate a party," he told her, grabbing a roll and taking a bite.

"But I don't want a party. I'm only turning seventeen," she told him.

"Exactly, you're becoming of age, Virginia. That's a big thing. It's definitely a reason to celebrate, don't you think?"

"Why do you even _want_ to have a party?"

"I don't. It's Malfoy tradition. And because I know you Weasley's are thick, I'll remind you once again that you are a Malfoy now," he told her. But instead of the superior act he always put on, he gave her a boyish grin. She glared at him and threw her roll at his smug face. He first looked surprised then his features darkened. He called for the house elf and requested that the rest of their dinner would be brought out. The elf disappeared and the soup vanished, but in its place was an amazing three course meal.

"You want to test me Weasley?" he spat. She raised her chin defiantly and smirked at him.

"What's the matter, Malfoy? Can't you handle- bloody hell!" she screeched as a glob of mashed potatoes landed on her chest. He grinned and buffed his fingers on his shirt. She grabbed a spoonful of peas and mixed them in with some carrots and mashed potatoes, then flung them straight at Draco's head. She giggled when her concoction landed in the middle of his forehead. He glared at her.

"You realize that this means war," he growled. He scooped up a handful of gelatin and threw it at her. She screeched and tried to duck, but her efforts were useless. Soon, the two teens were flinging their dinner at one another. Mousse, mashed potatoes, pot roast, and other food items were flying back and forth while the room was filled with screeches and laughter. They chased each other around the table and just let themselves have fun.

Draco finally caught up to her and trapped her from behind, wrapping his arms around her waist. She shrieked and kicked her legs around and he lifted her up slightly from the ground.

"Put me down! Put me down!" she laughed. His face was right by her neck, and she felt his hot breath. It was sending shivers down her spine. She felt him flex his pectoral muscles against her back, and she felt herself get a little warmer.

"What do you say?" he whispered against her neck. His hot breath near her sensitive ear sent a very large shiver through her body. She knew he felt it, because the next thing she knew, she felt his teeth graze her earlobe. She let out and audible gasp and grabbed his arms.

"Did someone forget her manners?" he asked, his normally annoying voice striking her as sexy at the moment. He nuzzled his nose against her sensitive neck and she giggled.

"I'm very ticklish there" she murmured.

"You need to give me the magic word, little Weasley, or else I'll keep doing this" he smirked as he continued to nuzzle her neck.

"What if I don't want you to stop?" she giggled, wriggling against his body. He let out a soft groan.

"As light as you are, Virginia, eventually my arms will get tired," he told her. She was quiet for a few seconds.

"Would you please let me down?" she asked reluctantly. He let her down slowly, but still held onto her slight frame. He wanted to tell her that he was starting to like her, but he didn't want to scare her off. Instead he just held her there, smelling the mixture of apple and pear scents from her shampoo. She, on the other hand, was getting very nervous. She was starting to find the ferret attractive, especially when he got out of the shower and his hair would hang in his eyes. Just now, when he was holding her, she felt how sculpted he was, and that was her weakness.

He needed to tell her how she would make his day seem so less bleak and that she was his best friend in the world. He was starting to care for her and he really didn't want to, but he was. He knew he was going crazy, but she was the only normal thing in his life anymore. Everything was so fucked up for him, with the war and not being in school. She kept him from going crazy and he was really appreciating her for what she was worth. Maybe he only felt this way because he was worried that everyday he was going to die, but every night that he came home to her, he knew that it would be one more day he could live. Maybe if he had chosen any other girl, he would feel the same way. But right now, at this moment, he felt something very powerful for her- she had just made him feel like a normal, red-blooded teenaged boy and at that exact moment, everything was alright in his world. He never wanted this moment to end.

"I like you, Ginny," he whispered as soft as he could. Just as he hoped, she didn't hear him. Now she couldn't reject him.

For Ginny, she was starting to feel closer to her husband. Everything between them at that exact moment was perfect. But maybe it was because of her jaded sense of love that she knew that this wouldn't last except for that moment. But still, she was taking the moment as it came and was thoroughly enjoying it as much as she possibly could. There was a tenderness that he never before possessed. She never really had such caring portrayed before her, well for the exception of her mother. She took a deep breath and enjoyed his scent. It was a mixture of fresh cut grass and his signature cologne. Then she heard him whisper something. She couldn't tell what it was. She stayed where she was for a few minutes, but curiosity got the best of her. She spun around and faced him, placing her hands on his arms.

He looked down at her, and smiled softly to himself. Her eyes were bright and shining, and her lips glossy and parted slightly. He leaned in a little closer, and she mimicked him.

"Weasley could I-"he started, but was interrupted by someone clearing their throat. Annoyed, she spun around, and saw his father.

"Dad," he said, slightly nervous. Lucius did not look happy at what he just walked in on.

"Draco…Miss Weasley," he said curtly, nodding at her. She cowered behind her husband. She would never forget the nightmares he gave her back from her first year.

"I was finally released from Azkaban, and I had heard that while I was gone, my son got married. I'm still hoping that it was a rumor, Draco, and what I just happened to walk in on was you taking advantage of a servant," Lucius said coldly.

"We are married, sir," Draco said quietly, hanging his head. He knew his father was going to have a few words to say about his choice of a wife. Pure wrath crossed Lucius' face, making it twist into a grotesque expression.

"Draco, may I have a word with you?" he snarled. With that he turned on his heel and stormed out of the dining room. Draco followed, after giving Ginny a sad look.

Ginny sat nervously in the parlor next to the study where her husband was. She heard angry voices but she couldn't quite make out what they were saying. She wrung her hands and bit her lip as she heard the arguing get more and more heated. She hoped that this horrible argument wasn't over her… Then she heard something shatter against the wall. That's when she jumped out of her chair and ran up the stairs, into his room.

She sat on his bed, biting her nails, waiting for him to come up. She was so worried about his well being. But he was taking so long. He and his father were arguing for over two hours. She was warm in his room and slowly, yet reluctantly she fell asleep.

She was woken up about an hour and a half later when Draco slammed the door open. She noticed that his right eye was bruised and swollen.

"What the bloody hell are you doing here?" he snapped, when he saw her on his bed. He couldn't say that he was completely upset that she was on there, but at that moment, he wanted to be alone.

"I was waiting for you, Draco what happened to your face?" she asked, rushing over to him, gently touching his face. Annoyed, he brushed her off and tried to walk past her. But she stopped him, and looked at him intensely.

"What do you bloody want?" he snarled. She wasn't scared this time. She wasn't going to let him back down. Somewhere in her min, she channeled Molly Weasley and gently, but firmly grabbed his shoulders.

"You're hurt and you need help," she said firmly.

"I don't want your fucking pity," he growled, his fierceness slightly scaring her. But she wasn't going to let him over power her.

"First of all, Draco, you need to stop that cursing. You have no need to use that tone with me," she chastised, "furthermore, I do not pity you. I'm worried about you and I want to make sure that you'll be ok." He pursed his lips together and glared at her. She pushed him onto his bed and called for the house elf. She requested a raw steak and turned back to him.

"Did he do this to you?" she asked softly, running her fingertips gently over his bruise. He winced, but gave her a grim smile.

"Actually, I thought it was a nice little addition to my face. It makes me look quite dignified don't you think?" he asked dead panned. He felt a little grateful that she cared so much. Actually, he was very grateful that she cared so much. His face was really hurting him, and he was slightly enjoying all the nurturing.

The house-elf popped back into the room with a raw steak on a platter. Ginny took it from her and thanked her. She turned back towards her husband and told him to lean his head back. He did as he was told, and she placed the cool steak on his face.

"Does this actually work?" he asked.

"It keeps your eye from swelling closed," she said gently, looking at him. He smiled at her and rubbed her back.

"Why do you insist on taking so much care of me?" he asked softly. She gave a large sigh and brushed his hair out of his eyes.

"For better or for worse, in sickness and in health," she said, "Why did he do this to you?" He knew she was going to ask, but he didn't want to answer. He just didn't think that there was any nice was to tell your wife that your father wants her dead… He gave her a small smile and shrugged his shoulders.

"It was just a little disagreement. It's nothing to be alarmed about," he said with a crooked grin. She gave him a withering glare.

"I heard something break in there, Draco. That was hardly just a little disagreement," she chastised, leaning a bit closer. They had been flirting all day and even now she was just enjoying the attention. His hand was on her back and he began to rub it.

"It's nothing that you should worry about," he told her gently. Pressing firmly on her back, he got her to lay her head on his chest. A year ago, if someone told him that he would be married to Ginny Weasley and he would actually be enjoying her company, he probably hex that idiot to hell.

"What broke?" she asked, getting the hint that she should change the subject. She was enjoying the steady beat of Draco's heart. She always liked listening to heartbeats- they were so strong and so reliable. She always loved the sheer intricacies of the human body. When she was little, she would always be fascinated watching her brothers run and play. The way each limb would so smoothly extend and flex- it would keep her mesmerized for hours. When she got older, she would go to the nearest muggle dictionary and borrow medical books. She would read about each system in the body, and she would just eat it up. She loved how muggle doctors were almost like wizards in their own right. They have no prior knowledge of their patient yet they almost always are able to tell what's going on in that person's body. It was quite unlike a medi-witch, where spells and potions were created and performed in order to identify what was wrong in the body, and then cure it. But that never stopped Ginny from wanting to become a medi-witch.

"You know that one crystal vase your mother gave us for our wedding?" he asked tentatively. Ginny's head shot up surprised.

"Bloody Hell!" she screeched, "That vase has been in our family for years!"

"I didn't know that. Maybe the elves haven't thrown it out yet…" his voice trailed off as she screamed bloody murder. He was trying to hold in his chuckle as his wife started pacing back and forth.

"How am I going to explain this to my mum?" she muttered to herself. Draco let it go and started to chuckle. The more and more Ginny stressed the more and more Draco laughed. Finally Ginny turned to him and asked him what the hell he was laughing about.

"You!" he said between laughs.

"Me?"

"Yes, you! That vase didn't break- it was a mirror," he told her. Se glared at him, and walked over to where he was. She slapped him hard on the stomach, and then sat down to pout. He cried out at her slap, but continued to laugh. He scooped her into his arms and brought her back to him.

"Come on, Weasley, take a little joke," he told her, squeezing her. Reluctantly, she rolled her eyes and smiled. She placed her chin on his chest and looked at him. With a start she stood up and walked into the bathroom. She came back with a wet washcloth. She sat next to Draco and took the steak off his eye and put it back on the plate. Then, she washed his eye off, sat back, and smiled at him.

"The swelling is gone," she said softly. He smiled back, and once more pulled her to him.

"I really appreciate what you've done for me," he told her, holding her body close to his.

"All that I did was take care of your black eye," she said.

"You've done more than that, Ginny. You help me get through the night sometimes. You've made me laugh more than I've ever laughed in my life. When I'm pissed, you listen to me bitch. You're real and genuine, and it's so refreshing. Syltherins are usually the most fake people I have ever met, but what I see is what I get with you. You…you're my best friend, Weasley," he said tentatively.

"You're all I've got in this world, right now, Malfoy. You've taken your vows very seriously, and I admire you for that. I still see you as an inbred, albino ferret, but I don't think you're that big of a prat as I thought you were back at school. You're my best friend too, Draco," she told him, brushing his hair off his face. Then that's when it happened. Neither of them knew who initiated it, nor did they know who accepted it. All they knew was that they kissed.

It was, at first, a soft, slow kiss. It was almost as though their lips just brushed one another and it was just going to stay like that. But then, it got a little deeper and their lips pressed against each other. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he nibbled on her bottom lip. Tentatively, she ran her tongue over his bottom lip. He sighed and returned the favor. The kiss deepened and their tongues darted around each other's mouths. She ran her fingers through his hair and giggled when he nibbled on her earlobe. She felt as if her entire body was electrified as his soft lips ran over her neck, to the top of her chest, then back up to her lips. Then, just as quickly as the kissing started, it ended.

"I-I should get to bed," she muttered, making to get up. He stopped her.

"Please, stay with me tonight. It's been a long day and I just would like to have you with me. If you want, I could separate the bed…" his voice trailed off when she placed a finger to his lips.

"Ok…I'll stay," she said softly, sliding back down into his arms. That night, Draco went straight to sleep, and if someone looked really close, they would see a slight smile on his face.

Authors note: YAY! I got out another chapter in a matter of a few days. I deserve many reviews for this. Why? Because I'm in college and my midterms are in jeopardy. So, let me know if I should keep writing. Byes!


End file.
